grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Television
The Haunted Television is a Ghouly that is first encountered in the first visit to the Cinema in Chapter 1. Haunted Televisions have 40 Energy and are the fourth ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance A Haunted Television is an old fashioned television set that's been possessed. The televisions are brown, boxed-shaped, four-wheeled devices with two bent antenna, four buttons, a loose cord and its screen is always blurred with static. Behaviour Haunted Televisions prefer to act in a non-confrontational manner. Like other haunted objects, Televisions have a tendency to first appear idle before awakening before Cooper; however, instead of attacking him directly, Haunted Televisions prefer to wonder around (in a walking fashion despite having wheels) and use their ability to create other Ghoulies to attack Cooper for them. They do this by taking the image of the ghouly on their screen and then zapping it to life. The Ghoulies summoned mainly included the nuisance of Spiders but at certain rooms more effective foot soldiers like Zombies can be created and even Ghoulies like Cursed Mummies. Another defence Television possess which makes them rather difficult to defeat is if Cooper ever gets close enough to one, it would charge itself with electricity and if Cooper touches it, he would be receive a shock and lose 3 energy. Before this happens, the television would just wait staring at Cooper, zapping itself with only a second break in between charges, leaving it vulnerable for that second. It will continue to wait until Cooper leaves it alone. If a Television is knocked over, it will still be able to electrify itself, though only to a less frequent extent. It is best to attack Haunted Televisions from a distance with a Throwable Weapon or a Multi-Throw Weapon. The Holy Water Squirter can also take Haunted Televisions out quickly as certain electrical goods can short out from water. Room Encounters Chapter 1 *Cinema Chapter 2 *Lighthouse Living Quarters (both visits) Chapter 3 *Housekeeping Store (first visit) *Criven's Quarters *Attic Chapter 5 *Dunfiddlin Cottage *Cinema Theme Music Haunted Televisions have their own theme music during challenges. It is played two times in the game, first in the first visit to the Housekeeping Store and second in the second visit to Dunfiddlin's Cottage. Trivia *Haunted Televisions resemble the televisions around the house that can be used as throwable weapons. *Even though they do not have friendly smile icons, Haunted Televisions have been shown to assist Cooper by creating helpful things. This is done twice, first in the only visit to Criven's Quarters when one television can create weapons for Cooper during a Weapons-Only challenge, and second in the second visit to the Cinema when one creates a friendly Mummy. *Haunted Televisions melt into a green puddle like other non-haunted ghoulies while haunted ghoulies like the Haunted Door and Chair break like weapons. Also, just as a television dies, the screen blacks out. *Haunted Televisions do not elicit a fear response. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 1 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Major Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Haunted Objects